The following disclosure relates to a liquid ejection head.
There is known a liquid ejection head constituted by a plurality of head units in combination. One example of the liquid ejection head includes a plurality of head units (ink-jet heads) arranged in a main scanning direction, and adjacent two of the head units are different in position in a front and rear direction. In this liquid ejection head, each of the head units includes: a multiplicity of nozzles; an actuator (a piezoelectric element) for ejection of ink from the nozzles; a driver IC for driving the actuator; and a heat sink for dissipating heat generated by the driver IC.